1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for real-time imaging for use in wide area space based surveillance, and more particularly to a system and method for optically streaming satellite images utilizing an Optical Tera-bps Satellite (OPTSAT) Network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As remote sensing, more specifically, imaging observation satellites, increases in use and importance, a need to download large volumes of imagery data for processing by one or many users will also increase. For example, some applications for a representative imaging system featuring a multi-wavelength, satellite based, all-weather sensor constellation include: military applications, i.e., surveillance and defense systems; NASA applications for planetary exploration; Government applications for natural resource management, exploration, and conservation; disaster recovery surveillance; border surveillance for homeland defense; and commercial applications including food production status and news coverage from overhead.
Additionally, an imagery generation rate, especially for low-to-medium earth orbit satellite constellations, can be substantial. For example, an imaging satellite with a nominal 1 meter by 1 meter resolution, 16 bit digitalization, and coverage of a 2000 km wide swath with 4 wavelengths can generate about 0.6 Tera-bps (Tbps) of data (0.6×1012). With this data generation rate a constellation of, for example, 50 such satellites in a single orbiting plane generates 30 Tbps of image data. For 4 orbital planes, about 120 Tbps of data would be generated. If more wavelengths are used for each observation and with special extreme resolution modes, e.g., for identification of objects, the total generated data rate could approach 1 Peta-bps (1015 bps). Such extreme data rates could essentially provide nearly continuous coverage to a nominal 1 m by 1 m resolution over the more populated regions of the world or a planet being explored. However, conventionally, the down-linking and processing of such extreme data rates would be a major challenge.
In a related application entitled “Satellite-Based Mobile Communication System”, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 12, 2002, and assigned Ser. No. 10/317,456, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, an OPTSAT Network is disclosed, which addresses these technical challenges. In the OPTSAT Network, a first terminal transmits a data and/or voice information signal to a multiple beam scanning array transceiver located in the at least one satellite. The multiple beam scanning array receives the signal at either a micro-mirror bank or an optical switch bank. The satellite routes the signal to a second terminal through the multiple beam scanning array, utilizing a micro-mirror bank or an optical switch bank. The multiple beam scanning array is capable of handling pluralities of transmit and receive signals at any point in time, and capable of capacities of up to at least tera bits per second transfer rates.
Therefore, with a rise in the need for national security as well as an overall increase in satellite imaging, a need exists for a system and method for optically streaming satellite image signal data utilizing Optical Tera-bps Satellite (OPTSAT) technology.